Everlasting Love, Don't Leave Me
by SwEeT AnGeL 1004
Summary: [Ch 2] Sakura, a single parent of 2, goes back to Japan after 16 years in the US. At home, she gets a shock: her new boss is a replica of the long dead Syaoran. She must find out if it's really him & if she can love this other man before it's too late.
1. Leaving

****

Everlasting Love, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 1: Leaving

Another CCS Fanfiction by SwEeT AnGeL 1004 at Fanfiction.net

====================================================

****

Author's Important Note (AIN): _This is another fanfiction by me! _

I have some important notes:

I'm trying out a different format than my previous fanfictions, and I'm saving this in html, so you'll probably see the bolds, underlines and italics. 

Also, in the first few chapters, Syaoran might seem a bit OOC, but in the second part of the fanfic, he'll resume his natural portrayal of cold, mean and glary. ^_^ 

Now, this may seem like a traditional fanfiction (ie: Sakura and Syaoran fall in love, blah blah blah), but I assure you, in the later chapters, it will most definitely change, so just keep on reading. You probably won't regret it.

And I apologize in advance for any misspelled, misused or misunderstood Japanese terms or names I've tried to stick in.

So please stay with me, and read and review!!

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters, names or settings. Except for the ones I make up. _

====================================================

Sakura listened to the sound of duct tape ripping off its wheel and go onto a cardboard box.

"Last one, I think," Sakura said. She flipped her shoulder length, still auburn hair over her shoulder.

"You think?" a girl half her age, around sixteen, asked in disbelief, "You have got to be kidding, Mom." She had brown hair the same shade as her mother, but it was in soft, shoulder length ringlets. She had inherited her mother's habit, as she flipped her hair and pushed several strand of it out of the way, tucking it behind her ear, which had two earrings sparkling on it.   


"What? I'm telling you the truth. I'm not sure if we left anything out. Two hundred and eighty six boxes, right?" Sakura asked.

A boy rolled his eyes. He was also sixteen, and at that age, he was not trying to take his mother seriously. "Mom, it's three hundred."  


"On the dot? What happened to the…other…twenty four boxes?" Sakura asked.

The girl, named Natasha, groaned, "Moooom…it's fourteen. How did you ever graduate from high school?"

Sakura winked, "Calculators are a woman's best friend when it comes to algebra."  


"Ma'am, it's time for you to head out now," a man with a clipboard and pen tucked behind his ear said to Sakura.

"Ten more minutes, please. We might be missing a box," Sakura explained. When he hesitated, she flashed him her trademark smile, a thousand watts of dazzling beauty.

"Only ten," the man agreed.

"You're shameless," Tory, Sakura's son said when he left, "I swear, you act younger than us."

"I do not," Sakura said defensively, putting on an innocent look, "You're the immature one."  


"Shut up…" Tory mumbled off. He stood up and set his headphones on his ears, and continued listening to his music. His well built body showed the years of football he had played, but on the other hand, he was wearing a preppy Abercrombie outfit.

"We haven't come to a conclusion. How many boxes are we missing?" Sakura continued.

Natasha groaned again, "Let's just go. We're going to miss the plane."  


"No go," Tory shouted over the blare of Good Charlotte in his ears.

"Shut up," Sakura retorted, "We have to go."  


The last box was loaded onto the cargo truck which would take it to the New York Harbor, which would then be put onto a boat and be shipped to Tokyo.

Where the Kinomoto family, Sakura, Natasha and Tory, were moving.

====================================================

"Will families with young babies and children first start boarding flight 118, New York to Tokyo?" the intercom asked.

Sakura started to get up, but Tory pulled her arm down, "Mom, we're not young babies and children." Sakura blushed and defensively said, "I forgot."  


Natasha giggled, "_Sure _you did. Last year we went to visit Grandpa and Uncle Touya, you had be told _twice _by the security guard that you weren't allowed to go on."  


Sakura laughed along, "I think he was going to arrest me for defying his orders."  


"Will the rest of the people start boarding flight 118, New York to Tokyo?"

"_Now_ we can go," Natasha said. She stood up and took her bag and purse and headed towards the line of people.

"All right, all right," Sakura said. She turned to her son and said, "You can take my stuff."  


"Ughh…" Tory complained as he took his mother's purse, bag, his own bag and rolling suitcase. 

The three of them soon got their tickets checked and walked into the plane. They were directed to the three side seats, where Tory got to put all of the luggage into the compartment while Natasha and Sakura picked out seats.

"I get the aisle one," Sakura proclaimed as she sat down on it.

"Fine, then I get the window," Tory quickly claimed.

"Which leaves me for the middle," Natasha sighed, "Every year."

"Your fault, you never speak quickly enough. Now, I'm going to take a nap. Thirteen hours of straight packing isn't good for my body," Sakura said.

"Go ahead," Tory put his headphones back on and changed his CD track to listen to Sum 41. Natasha took out book and opened to the spot she had left off, while Sakura opened up the packages of pillows and blankets to take a nap. As other people were filing in, a man his thirties passed by and winked at Sakura flirtatiously, which Sakura returned with an even sexier smile.

"Gross mom. You get hit on more than I do. Which is not fair, since you're thirty two and I'm sweet sixteen," Natasha pouted.

Sakura laughed, "Sorry, sweetie. I'll teach you the tricks of the trade…"  


Natasha brightened, "Really? Like how you can apply mascara flawlessly in a car moving at seventy miles per hour while sticking a finger out the window? Or how to get another guy's phone number while you're on a different date?"

Sakura finished, "…after you're married. For now, you're my little girl."  


"Damn," Natasha giggled, "Ten more years of waiting."  


"Good girl," Sakura patted her daughter's head and turned her attention to the speakers from the plane, which were now reciting the emergency directions.

====================================================

"Shoot, my cell phone doesn't work," Natasha complained.

Sakura yawned as she woke up from her thirty minute nap. Glancing at her clock, she could tell there were still eleven hours left of the flight until they came to her home, Japan.

"Of course it doesn't work, idiot, we're three thousand feet up in the air," Tory said. His CD player was off, and he was bickering with his sister.

"Oh. But you're not supposed to call me an idiot, remember Mom resolved that last week?"

"You mean _you_ resolved it, you always get your way with Mom since you both are women," Tory grumbled.

"Sweetie, let it go. Your brother's just a little frustrated. Moving right before your junior year is difficult," Sakura said.

"I know. I'll be the mature one," Natasha smiled sweetly at her mother. As soon as Sakura turned away for a second, Natasha stuck out her tongue at her brother.

"God, why are we moving anyways? It's not like you have a job set out in Japan, anyways. I don't see the point in moving halfway across the world," Tory complained.

"I have my reasons. I want to go home. New York's been great to me for the past sixteen years, but I want to go somewhere I'm more comfortable. Besides, this is just a trial. If you don't like it the year, we might move back. But a chance of that is like, one millionth," Sakura explained.

Tory sighed and turned out to the window, staring out of it.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Sakura began slowly.

Natasha grinned, remembering their tradition, "What story, mommy?"

"It's a story about me, honey," Sakura continued.

Tory turned and reluctantly added, "Really, mommy? What about you?" As he spoke each word in childlike voice, a smile spread over his face.

"This story is a romantic love story which begins innocently yet ends in tragedy, but soon continues as happily as it had started. It all started sixteen and a half years ago…"

====================================================

Sakura woke up in her usual morning routine. Wake up late, scramble to get her clothes on while brushing her hair, then run downstairs for her breakfast. Nothing had changed the past five years except that Sakura woke up two minutes earlier than she had when she was 11, and the fact that she didn't ride her roller-skates anymore, but her older brother's worn bike.

At 15, Sakura could've gotten her driver's permit and maybe even driven, but the day before she was supposed to take her lessons, a horrible car accident involving two teenagers (whom Sakura didn't know) dying took any chances of Sakura getting behind the wheel away. 

Home was pretty simple. Her father still taught at the college, though now that Sakura and Touya had grown up, he was around less and less, coming home in time for dinner and waking up in time to make breakfast and see his daughter leave. Touya was in college, living in a dorm with Yukito, scraping by on the savings he had to make his dream of being a business owner come true. Believe it or not, Sakura missed him once in awhile. But he made sure to drop by once a week in order to torture his little kaijuu. 

"Bye sweetie," Fujitaka kissed his daughter on the cheek before she picked up her brown lunch bag, "I love you."  


"Me too, daddy. See you home tonight," Sakura called behind her back before sliding onto the seat of her bike. She made sure her school skirt looked okay (wouldn't want to be mooning an innocent pedestrian). Then, Sakura flew out of the driveway with her backpack bouncing on her back, legs pedaling furiously in an attempt to be on time.

Sakura checked her watch and happily discovered that she still had enough time to slow down on the grove of cherry blossom trees. It was early February, so the trees were dead, but in only two months, the they would begin to bud and it was a beautiful sight to see. Sakura always enjoyed that part of the day, pedaling her bike to school, to meet her friends, have fun and gossip. Oh yeah, and to learn, too. 

"Hey Sakura, you're not late. You can slow down," Tomoyo called to her best friend.

"Whew, good. I'm getting sick of riding this bike like crazy," Sakura said.

Tomoyo smiled, "For the millionth time, you can ride my car to school."  


Sakura grinned, "For the millionth time, it's okay. I don't want to be a burden on you, and I'd probably make you late, too, given the fact that nothing from a honking horn to an earthquake would make me wake up on time."  


Tomoyo laughed, "Fine. C'mon, let's go. Class is starting in two minutes, and you have to go to your locker."  


====================================================

"So what happened after that?" Natasha asked.

Sakura grinned, "I met him."  


"Him…you mean…" Tory asked.

"Dork, you know what I mean. I've told you this story a million times," Sakura teased, pulling gently at her son's hair, "Your father. Li Syaoran."  


====================================================

Sakura closed the door to her locker and headed down the hallway to her first class of the day, Biology. Sakura sat down in her chair just as the final bell rang, and she let out a small breath in relief. Another day that she _wasn't_ late. Thank goodness. Sakura looked up at the board and read their warmup question, got out her notebook and began to write down the answer in her round, slow handwriting, making sure to fill in every heart that substituted for the dot above the I.

To her great surprise, instead of her teacher beginning every class with "All right, shut up now, time to learn", Sakura's teacher spoke, "I'd like to introduce a new student to the class."  


Sakura's head immediately shot up and all thoughts about biology faded away as she first gazed into the newcomer's face. He was tall, so tall, with broad shoulders and a head of tousled brown hair. His eyes were deep pools of amber, which Sakura could spend hours staring into, wondering what they had seen. He was clutching schoolbooks awkwardly, as if his hands had spent too much time holding heavier things compared to the trivial notebooks. 

"This is Li Syaoran, from Hong Kong, students. He'll be in our biology class for the rest of the year, but he's a senior, compared to the rest of you sophomores and juniors. Li, you can pick a seat," the teacher said.

Sakura quietly moved the papers away that were on top of the empty seat next to her. But Syaoran walked to the back seat, three chairs behind hers. Sakura was slightly disappointed, she wanted to get to know this handsome stranger more. That is, before any of the other girls did. 

"All right, shut up now, time to learn…" Class had begun.

====================================================

Ten minutes before the bell rang, their teacher looked at the board and sighed, "I'm done teaching for the day. You kids grasped onto this material quicker than I expected. So as a gift, I'll give you the last ten minutes as free time."  


The class cheered and all of the students' books were stacked up. Then a group crowded around Syaoran, eager to talk to this new kid. Sakura scooted her chair close to his and listened in on the conversation.

"So you're a senior?" someone asked.

Syaoran nodded. He didn't seem very talkative, but he didn't appear to be intimidated by the fifteen kids looking at him.

"Why are you in biology, then? Shouldn't you be in physics or chem? Hah, you failed it, didcha?" someone else said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "No. This is my first time in a school. I have all my credits from homes schooling, but I'm missing a few so I took the opportunity to try a real school."  


Everyone nodded, "I see." The bell rang just then, and all the students got up to go to their next class. Tomoyo met with Sakura and she giggled, "He's hot."  


Sakura laughed as she agreed, "Dead right. But he's a senior…which is a no-no for us sophomores."  


Tomoyo nodded, "I know…and all of the hot ones are upperclassmen."  


Sakura replied, "Then just one more year for us. So…"

Tomoyo asked, "Wanna get together tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Sakura asked absentmindedly.

"Friday. Dinner, movies, or mall?" Tomoyo asked.

"How about dinner at the Pizzeria, then the new Keanu Reeves movies?" Sakura suggested.

"All right. Let's meet around…say, six?" 

"Sure. With Naoko, Chiharu and Rika, right?" Sakura asked, naming the rest of the girls in their group.

"Of course. Damn, we're going to be late. See ya next period," Tomoyo called as she headed towards her music class.

Sakura shouted a goodbye through the emptying halls as she too, walked to her classroom, Language Arts 10.

====================================================

"Excuse me, ma'am," a flight attendant interrupted Sakura and her children out of their story.

"Yes?" Sakura asked.

The flight attendant shrugged, "A gentleman in first class asked that you might receive this drink," she gestured towards the iced glass in her hand filled with pink fluid.

"What is it?" Sakura asked pleasantly. She figured the drink was from the man who had winked at her on the way in. She hadn't known he was in first class, he didn't look that rich.

"A Cosmopolitan, ma'am. Four parts Citron Vodka, 2 parts Cointreau, 1 part lime juice, and two parts cranberry juice," the attendant recited patiently.

"All right. Please thank him for me," Sakura said. She took the drink and sipped it cautiously.

"Can I have a sip?" Natasha asked.

Sakura frowned at her daughter, "No. Five more years of waiting, hon."  


Natasha pouted, but on the second thought, Sakura changed her mind, "Take a sip."  


Natasha excitedly took the drink while Tory tsked, "Offering alcohol to minors…bad, mom."  


Sakura gave Tory a look that read, 'Just see'. Natasha had took a big gulp, anticipating a sweet taste much like pink lemonade. That was not what she got.

"Phhht!!!" Natasha spit it out, splattering the back of the seat in front of her, "That tastes like shit! It's so bitter…ugh, I need some water!"   


"Watch your tongue, lady. And may that be a lesson to you, not everything is as good as it seems," Sakura grinned.

"Ugh, that is a lesson," Natasha groaned.

Tory asked, "Mom, if you're getting picked up by guys so often, why didn't you ever model? Grandma used to, didn't she?"

Before Sakura could answer, however, the same flight attendant came back with a piece of information, "He would like to meet you, and asked if you could do him the honor of sitting with him for the rest of the flight."

Sakura smiled, blushing, "Oh really? How many seats are available?" 

"One, next to him," the flight attendant said.

"Sorry, but I don't want to leave my kids," Sakura said.

The flight attendant looked around to make sure no one was listening and lowered her voice, "Personally, I would take up the offer. Mr. Akisu is famous. He's a millionaire and actually owns a newspaper company. Plus he doesn't look too shabby."  


Sakura smiled, but once again, "I don't want to leave my children. If you'd ask if he would pardon two more seats, then I'd be more than happy to go."  


The flight attendant peeked over at Tory and Natasha and looked surprised, "Those are your children?"  


Sakura nodded, "Both of them. I love them dearly."  


The flight attendant put on a rather fake smile, "I'll return soon."

She didn't come back.

"Mom, I can't believe you. You should've just left us, we'd be fine…hello, hot _millionaire_?" Natasha said.

Sakura shrugged, "Those men wouldn't want you two. Besides, he'd probably marry me…divorce me and find a younger person."  


"True," Tory nodded, "But mom…I feel bad. Because of us, you've never gotten to be _young_. You never got to go out on dates, go out with your co workers after work for drinks, parties or anything. You left your family to raise us in a place more understanding."  


Sakura smiled, tears glistening in her eyes, "Sweetie, I'd give up anything for you. And it doesn't matter. You come before me, my life or my dreams."  


Tory suddenly said, "You didn't get the modeling job because of us, huh."

Sakura nodded sadly, and a tear trailed down her cheek, "The minute they saw my stretch marks, they booted me out."  


"I'm sorry, mommy," Natasha reached over to give her mother a warm hug, wiping her mother's tears away, "I love you."  


Sakura smiled contently, "I know. I love you two, too. Now, back to the story."  


====================================================

Throughout the day, Sakura discovered she had three more classes with Syaoran, which were PE, Journalism and Resource (which was like study hall). She learned that in order to fully graduate from high school with an advanced studies diploma, he had to have several credits in physical education and arts, therefore he was stuck with the freshmen and sophomores in PE and Journalism. Sakura was interested in him, she hadn't quite met him and was intrigued by his silent demeanor. 

But now it was 5:55, and Sakura was already waiting at the Pizzeria, the latest hang out for teens. It served delicious steaming pizza and endless soft drinks, and the atmosphere was set by the pinball and foosball games set up around the area. 

Sakura was waiting in the front, and glanced at her watch. Her cell phone, which her father had gotten instead of driving lessons, read 5:56.

5:57. Her friends still weren't here. Maybe there was traffic.

5:58. They usually weren't late. Maybe Tomoyo was picking them all up and coming at the same time.

5:59. Did they ditch her? No, that couldn't be possible. They were too good of friends to do that.

6:00. Her cell phone wasn't ringing, and Sakura wasn't sure if she should call them. Oh damn, the cell phone was out of batteries.

Sakura went inside the Pizzeria and almost immediately spotted a brown headed boy sitting in the corner, glaring at the menu. Sakura smiled as she found a familiar face (or at least one she liked; the place was busy with people from her school), and headed over to him.

"Hi! I'm Sakura. I'm in some of your classes, remember me?" Sakura asked cheerfully, sitting down in front of him. She wasn't sure if he'd be annoyed by her plopping down uninvited, but his face didn't show any emotion as he nodded, "I remember."  


They sat in silence for a second before Sakura said, "The combo deal with a New York pepperoni slice is really good. Plus the coke and salad is a really great deal."

Syaoran looked up, rather pleased, "Thank you. I wasn't sure what to order."  


Sakura laughed, "I guess you're not used to pizza places like these. Do they have these in Hong Kong?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Probably. I didn't get out much from my home, what with home schooling and training."

"Training?"

"Martial arts. My family was really big on that kind of stuff…tradition, martial arts, swords, all that stuff," Syaoran replied.

Sakura was glad that he had opened up, "That's really cool…I used to do cheerleading but when I got to high school and saw what big bitches most of them were, I changed to dance. It's fun, but not the same as cheerleading. My friend Chiharu is a junior varsity cheerleader…she's one of the non-bitches," Sakura explained.

Syaoran smiled a bit, "The curly haired one?"

"She's going out with Takashi Yamazaki, the one who was hounding you with stories during Journalism," Sakura explained.

Syaoran nodded, understanding. But Sakura frowned, "Speaking of Chiharu…where are they?"

"The combo, please, pepperoni. And a coke, with a Cesar salad," Syaoran said.

Sakura was confused for a second before she realized he was speaking to the waitress.

When he was finished ordering, he turned back to her with a small smile, "Sorry."  


"It's okay," Sakura looked down. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed, "Heh heh, I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Syaoran's natural gentleman instincts took over, "Do you want me to order anything for you?"

Sakura shook her head, glancing at her watch, "It's already 6:15. I should get going now…sorry to have bothered you."  


Syaoran shrugged, "You can stay. I'm not meeting anyone here, and you seem hungry. Where are your friends?"

"I'm not sure…I was supposed to meet them here at 6, and they're usually not late. My cell phone's dead, so I don't know what to do," Sakura sighed.

Syaoran didn't know why, but he boldly asked Sakura, "Come and have dinner with me." Syaoran wasn't sure why he had done this. He had thought that, at 18, a girl at 15 would seem annoying to him. Like his cousin, Meiling. He hadn't expected to…well, _like_ her. She was pretty and mild mannered, but as a good judge of character, he could tell that there was more to her than a dancer or student.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "A lot. I hope Tomoyo comes with everyone else…"  


Syaoran called over a waiter and Sakura asked for the same thing as Syaoran, and their drinks were brought to them. Sakura sipped on her Coke and asked, "So…why now? Why did you come all the way to Japan just to take a few classes?"  


Syaoran answered, "Well…I thought I was doing fine until my family discovered that it would be best if I got a high school diploma. I took a few tests and passed all of them, but I was missing a lot of credits for PE and stuff, which I couldn't just take a test for. So I picked a high school, and I thought coming to Japan with a fresh start would be best."  


Syaoran had tweaked his story a little. He didn't quite want a fresh start--he just wanted to get his studies over and done with, but attending a high school in Hong Kong wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to go somewhere close to home; too many people knew him as the future Li clan leader. And after graduating, Syaoran would have to go back and take the role as one of the important people, and so he picked a place as far away from Hong Kong as possible. It led him to Tomoeda, and he never imagined he would be eating pizza with a beautiful girl, casually talking.

After the pizza came, they didn't do much talking. But Syaoran couldn't help but notice the dazzle of Sakura's smile, even with a spot of sauce on her lip. He noticed she had a habit of flipping her hair over her shoulder. On other girls it would've seemed arrogant and ridiculous, but on her, it seemed natural and charming.

After their salad and pizza was eaten, Sakura asked another question, "So who are you living with? It seems your whole family's back in Hong Kong."  


"I live in an apartment close to the school. My family actually bought the apartment for me, so I'm in no rush to do anything in it. So I'm eating dinner in fast food places for now, living on greasy hamburgers and undercooked chicken," Syaoran said.

Sakura laughed, "Lucky. My dad always tries to cook me homemade food, but he's always tired from work when he gets home, so I usually order in."  


She took another sip of her soda, and asked, "One thing. How are you going to get a high school credit in only five months?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I know most of the biology curriculum, PE should be easy for me, I have to make up a few miles and sit ups, and I've already worked out an agreement in Journalism with the teacher. We only discovered I was missing classes last week, so it was a rushed move."  


"Cool. I wish I could only go to a few months worth of school," Sakura smiled.

For the first time, Sakura heard Syaoran laugh, "I take it you don't like school."  


Sakura shook her head, "No way. All I remotely like is Language Arts and Journalism, but I definitely love PE and Resource."

Syaoran abruptly stuck his hand out and wiped a drop of marinara sauce from Sakura's lip. He took it and wiped it carefully on a napkin.

Sakura looked at him.

He looked at her.

"It was getting annoying," Syaoran muttered and jammed his hands in his pockets. He stood up and went to the bathroom without another word, blushing on the way out, silently bashing himself, _Idiot, idiot, idiot, why the hell did I do that_?

Sakura giggled when he left, he must've just realized that he and her were sitting in a booth all alone, and he had just touched her lip. Sakura figured he had never had a girlfriend, he looked too…well, not _inexperienced_, but rather that he wasn't used to today's society.

In the bathroom, Syaoran banged his head onto the mirror, he was so stupid. Why did he do that? It was like his body did something on his own without his brain controlling it. Touching her. Her velvety lips were so soft, so kissable. 

Syaoran remembered back when he was 13, his mother had given him a book to read about puberty instead of giving him a talk. Without a father to do it, Yelen felt uncomfortable with her son growing up. Though they had been close, his mother had drifted apart from their mother-son relationship as he got older, and now all his mother was to Syaoran was a distant figurehead. Anyways, in the book, it had told Syaoran that as he grew older and less in touch with his emotions, he would fall in love and his body would react in different ways, depending on the woman's chemistry. 

And now his hand had just reached out its own, wiping a drop of sauce from her lip. And strangely, Syaoran felt a longing to caress her cheek.

"Stop it, damn it!" Syaoran told himself. His brain continued to taunt him, wondering what it would feel like to hold her petite body in his strong arms. 

A man came out of a stall, giving him a strange look. Syaoran turned away and left the bathroom, walking back towards Sakura, who was still sipping her coke. The bill had come, waiting on the table, and Syaoran sat down to open it. It read 1,522 yen.

"Here," Sakura slid some money across which Syaoran estimated to be about 750 yen. 

"You don't have to pay," Syaoran got out his wallet and opened it. All that was in it was about 58 Hong Kong dollars, equivalent to about half of the bill.

Sakura laughed, "You forgot to change your money, didn't you?" 

Syaoran nodded, cursing himself for his stupidity. 

"It's okay. Um…I have more money. This will be one me," Sakura smiled at Syaoran, who shrugged, having no choice.

The bill was paid and the two of them got up to leave. Syaoran said to Sakura, "I'll pay you back on Monday."

"It's okay. It's just a pizza," Sakura smiled at Syaoran, "Just remember to convert your money from now on."  


"Deal. I'm still going to pay you back," Syaoran told Sakura as they left the restaurant.

"Mm…you can pay be back some other way. How about letting me watch the movie I supposed to see tonight?" Sakura asked. She realized how daring the words seemed once they were out of her mouth. It made it seem like she was asking him out on…

"A date?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sakura blushed, "Well--I didn't mean that, actually, just cause my friends didn't show up and all, so--I hope you don't take it the wrong way--you don't have to pay me back."  


Syaoran looked at a bumbling Sakura with amusement in his eyes, a tinge of a smile on his lips, "It's fine. A date it is."  


====================================================

****

Author's Important Note (AIN): _Wow, that was a long chapter, wasn't it? Over 5000 words. I didn't expect it to go that long, but judging from the rough plot I have in mind, about 12 long chapters will probably do it. _

Also, I didn't expect to post this up so quickly. I thought I'd be posting up Shattered Dreams first, but apparently, this will work. I'm not sure when I'll be posting up chapter two, since I like to write most of the story before posting it up so that I can fix things easily without reposting. 

Now…just the clarify things up…Sakura isn't telling her kids the story the way I'm typing it. That would be weird (her talking in third person), but she's reliving it while telling her children. 

Umm…what else…this fanfiction will be really long, I guess. I have three parts set out for it. The first part will end when they land at the Tokyo airport, where Sakura is at the end of the story. Second part will be their new life in Tokyo, and if you'ev read the summary, she gets a new job and a new boss, who will play a VERY important role. The third part will be even more intense…So…just, for now, please read and review!!! 


	2. Dating

****

Everlasting Love, Don't Leave Me

Chapter 2: Dating

Another CCS Fanfiction by SwEeT AnGeL 1004 at Fanfiction.net

====================================================

****

Author's Important Note (AIN): _Wow, we're at chapter two already. I don't have much to say, so just go on and read. But make sure to read my author's note at the bottom of the chapter. _CHECK OUT MY BIO PAGE, PLEASE I HAVE RECENT COMMENTS UP THERE

****

Disclaimer_: I do not own these characters, names or settings. Except for the ones I make up._

====================================================

****

Previously…

"Mm…you can pay be back some other way. How about letting me watch the movie I supposed to see tonight?" Sakura asked. She realized how daring the words seemed once they were out of her mouth. It made it seem like she was asking him out on…

"A date?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrows.

Sakura blushed, "Well--I didn't mean that, actually, just cause my friends didn't show up and all, so--I hope you don't take it the wrong way--you don't have to pay me back."

Syaoran looked at a bumbling Sakura with amusement in his eyes, a tinge of a smile on his lips, "It's fine. A date it is."

====================================================

"Sakura! There you are!" a familiar voice made Sakura look up.

It was a very haggard Tomoyo, with her usually immaculate hair blown by the wind and eyeliner smudged. She was walking with a limp, as her shoe had broken off. Behind her were an equally fatigued and anxious Chiharu, Naoko and Rika, who was also limping with the support of Naoko.

"Tomoyo! Where were you guys? I've been waiting for," Sakura glanced at her watch, "An _hour_!"

"Oh god, you're not gonna believe it. Naoko couldn't get the car from her dad so she asked me to pick up her up, then Chiharu and Rika. We took a wrong turn, and the damn road system in Tomoeda led us to the countryside, and then my car broke down. There was nothing around, so we had to walk to a gas station thirty minutes away, and then Rika fell and twisted her ankle. But we're here, safe," Tomoyo glanced at Rika, "Sorta, and sound."

Sakura grinned, "You guys are crazy. Only you all can do that."

"I'm gonna go now, see you tomorrow," Syaoran said softly to Sakura, standing up from the bench they had been sitting on outside the Pizzeria. He nodded at her and at the four other girls, walking away.

"Bye. See ya," Sakura called after him. Syaoran only looked behind him and nodded again as a response before heading back. He was going back to his apartment to get some unpacking and some thinking done.

Once he was out of earshot, Naoko asked, "He was with you the whole time?"

Sakura smiled dreamily, "Yeah…I got bored and went over to him, and we talked, ate and I bought him dinner 'cause he forgot to change his money then I asked him out and we're going to go see the movie."

"What movie?" Naoko asked.

"The one we were supposed to see tonight. But it's too late, you guys…the next time is all sold out and my brother's coming to pick me up. So I have only an hour…"

"Let's eat dinner. We're starving. You, Sakura, can tell us all about what happened," Tomoyo dragged the girl back into the Pizzeria…

====================================================

Syaoran pulled out his keys to put into his apartment lock. He found the right one and put it in, and it opened up, allowing Syaoran to go inside. Syaoran looked around the messy apartment. It was full of half unpacked boxes, usually overflowing with food, books or clothes. Luckily, the apartment was his. Once his family found out he wanted to try Tomoeda, they immediately bought the apartment. His mother had explained to him that it was easier than paying monthly rent, and it wasn't too expensive.

He hadn't known you could buy an apartment, but with the Li clan, anything was possible.

Syaoran kicked aside a cardboard box, and it tipped over, sending bags of chips skittering across the wooden floor. He tossed his keys to the floor and went to his bedroom, which was currently just a mattress pad on the floor with a blanket and pillow. Some of his clothes were unpacked, but they were lying on the floor.

He changed into a workout outfit of loose gray flannel sweatpants and a white tee. He left his room to go to the other one, which was actually fully furnished. The walls were lined with mirrors and the floors were wood, and the only things that were in it were several mats, a sword and a towel.

Syaoran lugged over a mat and unfolded it, getting ready to train. He was the type of person that thought best while working, and he needed to do some thinking. He finished spreading out the mat and took the cover off the sword, examining it for any damage. He ran a calloused hand over the edge, and didn't flinch when it nicked his already scarred hand. Wiping the blood on his pants, he raised the sword and narrowed his eyes, imagining an opponent.

As he circled the mat, facing an invisible person, hands and sword raised in the traditional stance as he walked around and around. Then his attack began, the slashing and swishing. Not a sound was heard in the room as Syaoran concentrated on shredding the air to pieces. But after a while, he did something Wei had always told him never to do. His mind wandered away, out of the apartment and back to the Pizzeria, where a certain honey haired girl was probably sitting.

Syaoran was sure that he had asked her out. She had started it, which showed that she was probably interested in him, too. But Syaoran wasn't sure about whether he should pursue the relationship further. They barely knew each other, but she was in a lot of his classes and seemed like a wonderful girl. But would she be a one time date or a steady girlfriend?

He was only going to be here a few months. But he had never had a girlfriend (something he'd never admit), so he was eager to experience what love was like. And once again, she _was_ beautiful. And sexy. _And _attractive.

Syaoran paused in his attack and wiped his sweating brow with the sleeve of his shirt. He'd give her a chance. A steady girlfriend it is.

====================================================

When Touya picked Sakura up, she waved goodbye to her friends, yelling that she'd see them on Monday. When she got into the car, Sakura was grinning from ear to ear goofily. Her friends had fawned over her the entire hour about Syaoran, how if he asked her out again she'd be the coolest tenth grader (dating a twelfth, which usually didn't happen but this was an exception), and if they went steady for several more months, she'd get to go to the prom. Her friends saying all this made her especially happy about her first, yes, _first_ date.

"What are you so happy, kaijuu?" Touya asked, looking at Sakura suspiciously.

"Nothing. I mean, everything! Everything in the world's great! Thanks for picking me up. I love you," Sakura leaned over and gave her brother a hug.

"Get off of me. Tell me what happened," Touya said, wanting to know what would make Sakura possibly tell him she loved him after he just called her a monster.

"I got a date," Sakura burst out.

Touya's fists clenched the steering wheel, "What?"

"I'm going on a date with Li Syaoran," Sakura could barely contain the giggles as she almost hysterically told him.

"Who the hell is he?" Touya asked, his knuckle's turning white.

"A new kid. He's eighteen, in my biology, journalism, PE and resource class, and he's a senior, so he gets to go to the prom. He's hot and really nice and he's from Hong Kong and only staying for a few months but oh well, I think I really like him," Sakura bubbled out.

"You can't go out with him," Touya told Sakura.

He popped her mood, and Sakura frowned, "Why not? It's just a date. We're going to the movies."

"He's too old. You barely know him. How do you know he's not some psycho rapist thief?" Touya asked.

"He's _not_. I talked to him, and he's sweet. Besides, he's just paying me back 'cuz I bought him dinner," Sakura said.

"Cradle robbing thief. He's too OLD! For pete's sake, there's a three year age difference! He's eighteen, old enough to do god knows what, and you're…you're my little fifteen year old sister."

"Sixteen in a couple months," Sakura pointed out, "Besides, daddy and mommy had an age difference of like, a bazillion years."

"That was different," Touya said. He didn't seem to think of anything else to say to support his statement.

"Well, just because you don't go out on dates doesn't mean I can't. And all other fifteen year olds go out dates, okay? I'm the abnormal one because I'm a date virgin," Sakura said.

Touya turned red, "I do too go out on dates."

"Oh yeah? When's the last time you did? I don't remember you even _talking_ to a girl. You're cooped up in the apartment and university with Yukito all the time," Sakura said.

When she stared out the window, she didn't notice Touya shrug nervously.

"Fine. You can go. But you better tell Dad about it."

"I _will_."

The two drove in silence for awhile until they came to their driveway. Touya stopped the car by the mailbox, "Check the mail."

"All right." Sakura hopped out of the car and opened the box, pulling out a stack of letters. She got back into the car and sorted through it, keeping one for herself, as Touya finished driving down the driveway and into the garage.

"Who is that from? A love letter from your new boyfriend?" Touya asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "It's from Kaho. Strange, it's postmarked from America. I thought she was still in England."

They got out of the car and up into the house, where Fujitaka was reading the newspaper in the living room.

"Hey daddy," Sakura planted a kiss on her father's cheek and handed him the mail, "Lots of letters for you."

He made a face, "Probably bills."

"Dad, Sakura has some interesting news to tell you," Touya said obnoxiously.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at him, "I don't see why it's such a big deal to you. I just got a date, dad. Is it okay if I go out next week?"

"If you have that math project done by then. Who are you going out with?" Fujitaka asked.

"Syaoran Li. He's a new kid, Dad. _Eighteen_, and they barely know each other. Apparently, they're going to watch a movie," Touya answered for Sakura.

"Oh," Fujitaka looked nervous, "Sakura, sit down. I understand that you want to go out on a date with him, and I'm fine with that. You're fifteen, and it's normal for you to…have these _feelings_ for boys."

Touya snorted as he tried to hold in laughter, "I'll be upstairs. Good luck, dad."

Sakura looked at Touya, then back at her father, oblivious, "What?"

Fujitaka coughed, "Erm…well, you're getting to be a young…woman, now. And now that you're going to start…_dating_, there are some things…that you should need to…know."

After Sakura heard her father blush and pause every few words, a light clicked, and she burst out laughing, "Are you trying to give me the sex talk?"

Fujitaka turned bright red just then, "What?"

"Dad, you don't have to. I know, I'm not going to start sleeping with guys until I'm ready or married, and I've learned everything at school. So relax dad, I'm not going to let you go through with this torture," Sakura giggled.

Fujitaka looked relieved, and he relaxed, "Thanks, honey. I trust you. I was just trying to do my job as a parent."

"And you're doing a great job of it," Sakura kissed her father again.

"I love you, honey."

"Me too, daddy. Sleep tight," Sakura waved to her father as she ran upstairs to go to bed.

====================================================

Up in her bedroom, Sakura pulled out the letter from Kaho. She tore it open and began to read.

__

Dearest Sakura:

_How are you sweetie? I'm sorry I'm late in writing. I've been in a whirlwind of activity since I received your last letter. You've probably already noticed that this letter took it's time coming to you…and that it's postmarked from America. Amazingly, I took a job in New York. I've always wanted to travel the world, and after Japan and England, it's time for me to conquer those rude Americans. Haha, just kidding. But I got a really good job offer that was irresistible, so I packed up everything and moved. Shocked? I wouldn't be too surprised. But now that I'm in America, I love it. The smell is so much different than England, and it's so busy here, and _loud_. You know I like my silence. Anyways, I got a small apartment that's two bedrooms. Hint hint, you could come and visit sometime. I'd love to see you again. Anyways, so how are you? Tell me how school is. Got any dates lately? Tell the gang I said hi, especially Tomoyo. I have to go now, so write back quickly! Let me know how you're doing. I miss you. XXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX._

_Loves,_

_Kaho Mizuki_

Sakura squinted at the crossed out, scribbled sentence. She turned the paper over and held it up to the light, where she could make out "_Tell Touya I said hi, too". _Weird. Why would she cross _that_ out? It was a perfectly innocent sentence.

Sakura turned her mind to other things. Kaho's birthday was in a week and two days, and nothing was mentioned in the letter. Hm. She'd have to go shopping tomorrow for a gift that would be cheap to send all the way to America. Sakura put away the letter and washed up to go to bed. She crawled under the covers and hugged a stuffed animal. She closed her eyes. Now, she could start dreaming about Syaoran.

====================================================

It was Monday morning. Sakura was in her biology class again, but there was no sign of Syaoran yet. The bell hadn't rung, since Sakura had actually woken up early to get to school on time. She had spent the weekend shopping for Kaho's birthday gift, and had gotten the perfect candle set to accent her table. She packaged and sent it with a letter via ExpressMail to New York, where it'd get there by Kaho's special day. Now, writing in her notebook the warmup question, Sakura wondered who Kaho would be spending that day with.

"This seat taken?" a deep voice asked.

Sakura looked up, "No, of course not."

Sakura grinned secretly as Syaoran plunked his notebooks down next to her and sprawled into the plastic chair. Tomoyo passed a wink to her, while Sakura blushed.

"So…this warmup question…I don't get it…" Syaoran asked Sakura.

She could feel his hot breath against her cheek and it warmed them, turning them red in the process.

"It's really easy. You got to look it up in your notes," Sakura explained.

"I see. Thank you," Syaoran nodded as he opened up his notebook and started writing. Sakura looked at his handwriting and was pleased to see that it was dark and masculine, just like him.

"Students," their teacher clapped her hands, "Now that we're ending this quarter, it's time you have a project."

The students groaned while she continued, "You'll be working with your lab partner. I'm passing out the papers, so just read the directions. It should be simple, and it'll only take you three to five hours." She smiled evilly as she took the Xeroxed sheets and handed them out.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "I guess we're partners."

Syaoran nodded, "I guess so."

"I'll give you ten minutes to look at this and make plans. This is an out of school project so you'll need to get together after school or on the weekends. It's due in two weeks, so I wouldn't procrastinate. After this, we'll go over the warmup and proceed to check the homework. Go," the teacher said, putting ten minutes onto the timer.

"So I guess we're going to have to go my house," Sakura said, "Given as yours is a mess."

Syaoran smiled crookedly, "Good guess."

"Um, I guess tonight would be good. I'd have to call home on my cell to check first, though. And…you could meet my dad and brother before we…go out," Sakura stammered on the last words.

Syaoran smiled again, "It's fine. I think that's cute."

Sakura didn't ask whether he thought her family wanting to meet him was cute, or her getting embarrassed over the fact that he'd asked her out. She'd have to get over it.

"We never made the plans official, either," Syaoran continued, "Friday night? I'll pick you up at 6:30."

"You have a car?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Syaoran grinned, "No."

Sakura laughed, "We're walking, aren't we? How romantic."

When the teacher walked nearby, Syaoran quickly changed the subject, "So since I'm free after school everyday, just tell me when."

"Today will be the best. I have dance Tuesdays and Thursday, so I'm busy those days. You don't do any sports?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shrugged, "I'm not much for the whole organized sport thing. I've never actually played them, either. I'm more of a martial arts guy."

"You should try out for soccer," Sakura said, "They need one more good player."

Syaoran nodded, "Maybe. So…today?"

"Today," Sakura agreed.

====================================================

After PE, Sakura stole out of the girls' locker room to get a head start on walking to lunch. Their school had a forty minute lunch period for the whole school, and though she wasn't buying today, she wanted to get a good seat. She glanced at the bulletin board and was pleased to see that on the signup list for boys' soccer, Syaoran's name had been scrawled on in his handwriting.

After buying a drink for her lunch (they had run out of canned iced tea at her house), Sakura headed to her usual table where her friends all sat. Tomoyo was already sitting there, opening up a can of apple juice taken out from her brown lunch bag. Sakura took a seat next to her, but got up again to take a straw and napkins. She sat back down.

"Ew, all the freshies are dressing like sluts," Chiharu announced as she dramatically sat down in front of them, throwing her lunch box down.

Tomoyo laughed, "They are?"

"Yes. Look at that girl," Chiharu nodded at several teens who had obviously hemmed their skirts a little too short and unbuttoned the top of their collared shirts.

"Even with our uniforms, tsk tsk," Takashi sat down next to Chiharu and slid his arm around her waist. She gently kissed him before Sakura threw a crumpled napkin at them, "We're eating."

Naoko and Rika sat down at the table next to Tomoyo and joined in on the conversation, "So…you're working on the biology project with Syaoran, eh, Sakura?"

Sakura quickly blushed, "It's just a project."

"Plus a date this Friday," Syaoran said, making Sakura squeak and jump into the air.

He nodded at everyone and gestured at the seat next to Takashi, "That taken?"

"Nope," Takashi moved his lunch slightly so it was out of the way. Meanwhile, Tomoyo threw Sakura a look, 'What is he doing here?', and Sakura responded with another look, 'I don't know! Why is he sitting with us?'

Sakura glanced at Syaoran and chuckled nervously, "Hey."

"It's all right if I sit here, right? I mean…" Syaoran trailed off.

The whole cafeteria had gone quiet, staring at the sophomore section where a handsome senior was sitting with a group of 10th graders.

"It's fine," Sakura quickly said, but then lowered her voice, "It's just that…seniors don't usually associate with lower classmen. Or classwomen."

Syaoran shrugged, "I think that's stupid. You guys are cool. I'll sit with whoever I want."

The cafeteria was still silent, until Tomoyo finally coughed to break it, and then it went back to its usual bustling. But three broad shouldered, school jacket wearing seniors came over to Sakura's table and glanced at Syaoran, "You Li?"

Syaoran looked up, "Sure."

"I heard you signed up for the soccer team. Good luck," the leader, Shotaron Inichi said, sarcasm dripping from the last two words.

"Same to you," Syaoran replied back.

They walked away, laughing and slapping each other on the back.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Dorks."

Sakura again nervously laughed, "Heh heh, yeah. So, back to what we were talking about."

"Sluts," Rika said helpfully.

"No, after that. Oh, so you're going out with Sakura?" Naoko innocently asked Syaoran.

Sakura blushed a deep red, "No…a date, yes."

"I think that's so cute," Tomoyo said loudly, "You two look so cute together. And it's about time you went on a date, Sakura. You've never been on one."

Sakura smiled fakely, but hissed to Tomoyo, "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Syaoran, to her surprise, chuckled, "I think she's cute too."

Sakura abruptly got up and threw her uneaten lunch into the trash, and headed to the bathroom. Syaoran quickly got up and caught her by the wrist as she fled the cafeteria.

"Hey, hold on. Sorry if that embarrassed you," Syaoran said.

Sakura sighed, "It's all right. I love them, but sometimes that drives me crazy."

Syaoran laughed and agreed, "I know how you feel. I have four sisters."

"Four? Wow. I can barely handle one brother," Sakura said and giggled.

Syaoran nodded, "They make me insane. But I love them for it, but I'll never admit it."

Sakura smiled, "Me too. I pretend I hate my brother, but he's the best brother one could ask for."

"Listen…I know we don't really know each other, but I just wanna tell you that…I like you. And I hope this date turns out to be good, 'cause I wanna go on another one with you after that. And another one."

Sakura looked up into Syaoran's amber eyes, dazed, "You like me?"

Syaoran nodded and blushed, "Yeah. I do."

Sakura smiled broadly, "That's good. Because I do, too."

====================================================

"Hold on, the reception's not too good here," Sakura said, walking around with the cell phone pressed against her ear. The halls were empty, since it was already twenty minutes after the last bell had rung for the students to leave.

"All right," Syaoran played with the lock on her locker, spinning the dial slowly. His hand paused and his fingers began to spin the other direction. He stopped at number eighteen and spun right again, stopping at thirty. Lifting the hook, the locker swung open.

"Oniichan? What are you doing home?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran curiously looked through Sakura's messy locker, full of loose sheets, shoes and dry pens. He dug out a photo and stuck it on the locker, and he could see Sakura and her friends waving at him from the picture.

"I'm going to have someone home, okay? It's Syaoran. Shut up. No! I said shut up. I don't care. We're working on a biology project. No, it's not another date or an excuse. We got a biology project. What do you mean, is he dumb? BIOLOGY, 'niichan!!! I know he's 18, but he has a good excuse to not be in Chem. NO HE'S NOT _DUMB_. _Or _stupid. I'm bringing him home. _BYE_," Sakura forcefully clicked the cell phone to off.

Syaoran laughed, "I can't see what you mean about your brother."

Sakura shook her head distastefully, "I don't know if he does that on purpose or if it comes naturally."

Syaoran assured her, "It comes naturally."

"You opened my locker!" Sakura exclaimed, "How'd you do that?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Your combo's 9-18-30, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded, "But half the time _I _can barely open my locker."

Syaoran half smiled, "I don't know. Something told me those were the right numbers."

"Wow," Sakura applauded, "You're a genius. Anyways, let's get started walking home."

Sakura put on her backpack that had been sitting on the floor, and slipped her phone into her pocket. The two of them left the school building and Sakura got her bike.

"You're not going to ride it?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura shook her head, "It'd be rude to leave you walking."

"I don't mind," Syaoran said.

Sakura looked at him and saw that he had a teasing look in his eyes, and she giggled, "Shut up."

They headed down the first hill in the direction of the Tomoeda suburbs, walking in silence. They quickly reached her house, and Sakura rang the doorbell and waited for Touya to open the door.

"ONIICHAN! I KNOW YOU"RE IN THERE, SO OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE A KEY, ANYWAYS!" Sakura hollered loudly.

Syaoran winced, the wind had blown her words straight into his right eardrum.

Some clomping noises, then Touya slowly creaked open the door, a scowl on his face. He glared at his little sister before looking at Syaoran, looking him straight in the eye. Syaoran didn't look intimidated, but stood almost an inch taller than Touya, directly staring at him.

Touya blinked first, and he mentally cursed himself for letting himself lose. Sakura first said, "Can we go in now?"

"Sure…" Touya gave a look to Syaoran, "But why don't we go to the living room to see what you're doing?"

"Ok…" Sakura shrugged and they walked in. She asked, "Is Yukito here?"

"Yes. We're finishing up our homework," Yukito came out of the dining room, a pencil tucked behind his ear.

"Cool. Yukito, meet Syaoran. He's my partner for a Biology project," Sakura explained.

"Nice to meet you, Syaoran. Don't be afraid of Touya. His bark is worse than his bite," Yukito grinned at Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged, "I wasn't afraid of him."

Yukito smiled again, "That's the spirit."

Touya rolled his eyes and gently herded Yukito back into the dining room, "We'll be in there for awhile. Remember, I'm _watching_ you."

When they left, Sakura cleared away the coffee table and sat down on the rug and began to pull out her books, "So we need to look up all the information in chapter 9, right?"

"I believe so. I wasn't paying much attention," Syaoran admitted.

Sakura looked at him, "And why is that?"

"Because I was busy looking at the prettiest girl in the school," Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed and laughed, "Stop teasing me."

Touya immediately came into the room, "That was corny as hell. And what are you two doing, not working and _giggling_?"

"Shut up 'niichan…"

====================================================

"So that was how the first time he came over went," Sakura said, and she took a gulp of her drink, only to find it empty.

"With Uncle Touya popping in every three seconds?" Natasha asked interestedly.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Sakura sighed, "Hey, do you think if I ask for another drink and tell them to bill it on Mr. Akisu, the millionaire, they'll do it for me?" Sakura asked thoughtfully.

"HAH, no. And mom, you've already had enough. You're acting tipsy," Tory said.

"Everybody in the club gettin tipsy…" Natasha vaguely hummed.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'd better stop before I have to pee in my pants. Anyways…"

Tory interrupted, "Were Uncle Yukito and Uncle Touya…um, 'going out' then?"

"I don't know…I guess so. I was totally oblivious to everything about Touya and Yukito, and I assume they were. It wasn't official until they told everyone they were getting married," Sakura shrugged.

Natasha scrunched her nose, "Was it _weird_?"

"Sorta. But not as weird as it would've been if Touya started going to gay bars to meet people. Since it was Yukito, someone I'd known for half my life, it seemed rather natural. I'm glad they have Aiden and Serina," Sakura smiled, "They're coming to the airport."

"Are Aunt Tomoyo and Eriol coming?" Natasha asked, "Are they?"

"Probably. Last I called, they were, so they most likely will. Anyways, back to the story. After finishing the biology project, we went on the date Friday. We went to Mimi's, a cute little restaurant, had dinner and watched a movie. It was pretty funny, since we were both kind of awkward. The craziest thing was that Syaoran had a motorcycle. I thought we were walking, since he _did_ say he didn't have a car, but the night he was picking me up, he vroomed up in a red Harley Davidson. Apparently, he had seen it and bought it for himself. After ten minutes of arguing with Touya and Daddy, they finally let me go on the conditions that I wear a helmet at all times and walk home when it was darker. I didn't remember a single detail about the movie since we were busy being self conscious, being surrounded by couples who were making out. In the end, he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. It was the sweetest first date I could think of. On the walk home, he asked me to be his girlfriend. I agreed…and now let's fast forward to the next week, a Tuesday."

====================================================

For the past few days, Sakura was in heaven. She felt like she walking among the angels in clouds, accompanied by her hot-ass, motorcycle riding, martial art expert Syaoran Li. Now, it was the end of the day and she was in resource, sitting in a desk next to Syaoran, who had his brows furrowed in an attempt to finish a deadline for Journalism. They had grown very close over the weekend after their date, spending practically all of Saturday and Sunday together, touring Tomoeda and all its stores. Luckily, his unlimited spending account prompted Syaoran to buy two class rings, one for Sakura (which she wore on a chain around her neck) and one for him.

Touya and Fujitaka were suspicious at first, it was unusual for two teenagers to like each other so much. But once Fujitaka, and soon Touya, understood the connection between them and the adoration Sakura received from Syaoran, they gave permission for their relationship to grow. Syaoran was still eating lunch with the sophomores, and now that was two couples at their table.

Sakura took out a letter from her backpack that she had stuffed in last night, hoping for a peaceful time to read it. She ripped it open and her eyes quickly read it.

__

Dearest Sakura,

Thank you SO much for the beautiful pink candle. Every time I smell it, it reminds me of Tomoeda, and of course, you. So, I heard about your new boyfriend from Tomoyo…tell me, is he hot? I know you must be blushing now…didn't you ever know I was 15, too? Going on sweet sixteen, too. Now that my birthday's passed, yours will quickly come. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I must get going now. I love you!

Kaho Mizuki

P.S. You might want to consider coming over to the US for the summer!

Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she finished reading the letter. But her attention was caught somewhere else, when she looked up and saw the teacher standing at the front of the room.

"Girls and boys, might I have your attention for a second? This is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is another transfer student, but from England. Please welcome him to the class," the teacher made a brief speech before sitting down.

Sakura stood up and almost shrieked, "ERIOL!!!"

====================================================

****

Author's Important Note (AIN): Eh, heh heh. That was kind of stupid, but this chapter was getting long so I had to end it, and I wanted to put Eriol in so that was kind of a twist. Um…you need to read this author's note if you want to understand how Sakura knows Eriol…Let's think of the original plot line from the manga and TV series. Now, subtract the magic, Meiling and Syaoran, and we're left with Eriol, who came to Sakura's elementary class. He left in the end, and now he's back. WOW!

Anything else? Um…if you're wondering why I keep on putting in Kaho's letters, it's because it will play a significant role later. Sorry if I skipped over the detailing on the motorcycle/Sakura's first date, I didn't want to get too deep into that. Also, I put in the part about Touya and Yukito as a mini spoiler for the next chapter, so don't feel too lost if you're wondering who 'Aiden' and 'Serina' are, and how Tomoyo and Eriol end up together.

Now, go on and REVIEW!!!

CHECK OUT MY BIO PAGE, PLEASE I HAVE RECENT COMMENTS UP THERE


End file.
